<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepless by satanic_panic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842452">Sleepless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic'>satanic_panic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Insomnia, M/M, Vegetarian/Vegan Food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox lets you stay with him when you're having trouble sleeping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a tiring day at work for Fox, he had been chucked around and had hit his head on a few things here and there during a scuffle, a few bruises on his face were testament to that, so when he felt someone grab his waist from behind as he went to unlock his door, he stiffened and was about to put his FBI training to good use… until he caught a whiff of a familiar aftershave, and heard a familiar growl that was muffled against his coat. </p>
<p>"Foxy, can I stay here with you?" </p>
<p>Fox could never say no to you, agreeing before he let you in and allowed you to wander into the kitchen as he hung his coat up; already you were sat on the counter drinking some Red Bull he kept in the fridge for your visits; it made him smile as he went to go make himself some coffee. </p>
<p>"What are you doing here, did something happen)? What's wrong?" </p>
<p>You shrugged, biting at your lip and sighing. "I can't sleep." </p>
<p>He frowned at that, running his thumb along his bottom lip. "Is it the same as last time?" </p>
<p>You nodded, sighing heavily as you placed the can down, jumping slightly at the sound before you rubbed the back of your neck and gulped almost certainly audibly; you tilted your head to the side as you watched Fox potter about the kitchen to put things in place, he loosened his tie, letting it drape over his chest in two clear halves as he undid a few of his shirt buttons. You would normally make a comment about such a view, but you couldn't. "It's always the same, I… I spoke to Scully and she couldn't help, even though she tried, but she said she'd talk to a therapist she knows and get me in to see them." </p>
<p>Fox's gaze softened as he came to stand between your legs, wrapping his arms around your waist and hugging you tightly as he nodded. "I'm here, I got you… did you bring a bag or anything with you?" </p>
<p>You shook your head, clinging onto him as you squeezed your eyes tightly shut. "No… I… I'm sorry, Fox, I-" </p>
<p>He pulled away, shaking his head and licking his lips, he managed to muster up a sad smile. "You can borrow my stuff, I don't mind. But don't be sorry, (y/n), you did the right thing by coming to see me - I mean, I can't help, but… I'm here." </p>
<p>"Thank you," you murmured, burying your head against the side of his neck as your grip on him grew a little bit tighter for that little bit of extra reassurance. </p>
<p>"It's okay." </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>After getting something ordered in from the local takeaway and binging some old black and white films about a London detective and his doctor friend, you wound up falling asleep on Fox, cuddled into his side; he was still wide awake when the last film ended, but couldn't bring himself to reach for the remote to turn the television off, he couldn't bring himself to do anything except relax against the fabric cushions and lay an arm over your shoulders, he reached up a little so that he could brush the hair along the side of your head gently. </p>
<p>"Foxy…" you murmured, wriggling into him even more, desperate to get closer despite it being impossible. Your stomach rumbled. "'M hungry…" </p>
<p>"I got some stuff in the fridge," he replied quietly, feeling guilty that he had caused you to stir and wake. "I think I got some vegan burgers and that veggie bacon you like… and cheese, I think I have some cheese." </p>
<p>"I'll do it," you grumbled, just about to get up when Fox gently pushed you back down, shaking his head as he stood up slowly. "Fox…" </p>
<p>"It's fine," he assured, smiling a little. He had to admit, he was fairly hungry himself. "Do you want me to do them the usual way?" </p>
<p>You nodded, agreeing with a mumble, only just about opening one eye to watch him leave you; you couldn't help but to think that perhaps one day, one day where you weren't so tired all the time and where you weren't such a burden to him, that you might finally be able to admit your feelings. That the reason why you always ran to him for help wasn't just because he was your best friend, wasn't just because you had known him for so long; Fox was the one person you felt safest with, he was the only person you could feel at ease around, the only person who could get you to fall asleep. Songs on the radio reminded you of him, his smile made you relax and feel as if everything was going to be okay; you truly did love Fox, but you knew that he would never love you back. Fox Mulder would never love a man like you.</p>
<p>You got up after a moment, and when you saw Mulder frying fake bacon in a pan, you smiled, sitting on the counter once more and looking over at him with such a soft gaze that it made even teddy bear stuffing seem coarse. </p>
<p>"Thank you," you said, laying a hand on his shoulder and scratching at your jaw, you really needed to shave. "Really, Fox, I-" </p>
<p>"Hey," he took his eyes off of the frying pan for a moment in order to meet your gaze, placing his hand over yours as he smiled. "Don't worry about it… you know I'd do anything for you." </p>
<p>Anything, he had said, anything was true but what he really wanted to say was that he would do anything to see you happy, that he would physically fight the aliens he believed in just to make you smile, that he would move earth and heaven in order to hear you laugh; sure, you were his best friend, sure you were the man he trusted more than anyone else, sure you were the person he looked forward to seeing whenever it was possible, but… but he also loved you. He also wanted to be able to kiss you and to hold your hand and fall asleep with you, and not just as friends, as something much much more; he knew that he could kiss you and hold your hand and fall asleep with you, but he wanted that extra bit of affection, that extra dosage of bliss of "he loves me, and I love him", that romance. </p>
<p>"It's wrong, innit?" You sighed, hanging your head. "It's really fucking wrong…" </p>
<p>Fox frowned at that, furrowing his brows as he bit at the inside of his cheek. "What is?" </p>
<p>"To be in love with you," you said, your voice breaking slightly. "Fox, I… I know how stupid it sounds to say you’re in love with your best friend, and I know how stupid it sounds to say it and that it's wrong to be in love with your best friend, but-" </p>
<p>"I love you, too," he said softly, giving your hand a gentle squeeze. "It's not… it's not stupid, or wrong, (y/n), I… I love you, too." </p>
<p>You smiled, about to say something when you caught a whiff of something burning. </p>
<p>"Fox, the bacon's burning, baby." </p>
<p>Whipping around, he quickly grabbed the frying pan, taking it off the hob and laughing softly. "Sorry… I'll go up the shop and get some more." </p>
<p>"Nah, don't worry about it," you chuckled softly, pulling him between your legs and planting a soft kiss to his forehead. "You tried, Foxy, and that's all that matters… but I guess it's kinda good that I couldn't sleep, right? I mean, if I couldn't sleep, I wouldn't have come over…" </p>
<p>"I'm glad you did," Fox agreed, leaning his head against your chest. "But I do wish you'd sleep more.. and if you want, when you go to see that friend if Scully's, I can… I can go with you." </p>
<p>"You'd do that?" You asked softly. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'd do anything for you." </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>